A technology has been available in which model data of a three-dimensional object arranged in a three-dimensional virtual space corresponding to real space is displayed superimposed on an image captured by a camera. This technology is called augmented reality (AR) technology or the like, since information to be collected by human perception (such as vision) is augmented. Model data of a three-dimensional object arranged in a three-dimensional virtual space corresponding to the real space is also called content.
AR technology enables a projected image of content to be generated based on pre-specified arrangement information and enables the projected image to be displayed superimposed on a captured image. The projected image of the content is generated based on a positional relationship between the position of a camera and the arrangement position of the content.
In order to determine the positional relationship, a reference item is used. A typical example used as the reference item is a marker. Thus, when the marker is detected from an image captured by the camera, the positional relationship between the marker and the camera is determined based on a marker image captured in the image captured by the camera. The positional relationship is reflected to generate a projected image of the content associated with the marker, and projected image is displayed superimposed on the captured image (for example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-531089 and International Publication Pamphlet No. 2005-119539).